


Risky Business

by NYS30



Series: Shady Mariah Drabbles [5]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Mariah and Shades do some community outreach





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU brought over from Tumblr, wannabanauthor ( such a BAD influence on me and my poor innocent mind) threw out this prompt. I changed it a bit but I think it still fits.

He’s looking at her again.

His heavy gaze is like a physical touch and Mariah tries not to acknowledge his blatant (at least to her) staring. She adjusts her blouse and attempts to re-focus on the current speaker. 

Her law firm is currently busy patting itself on its back for reaching out and helping the local community. The prestigious law firm of Hale, Prescott, and Smithton as of late had come under fire for having an established business in Harlem, but had done nothing for the local community. So the powers from on high had proposed (demanded) that each of the junior lawyers spend a certain amount of hours reaching out to build a rapport with the locals. 

Mariah had gotten a great deal of glee out of watching these sheltered, stuck up, and disillusioned co-workers of hers who were quick to say they worked in Harlem, but had never ventured out of their little comfort zone try and engage with her people.

And they were her people. Mariah was already pounding the pavement, doing pro-bono work and consulting with local businesses. She was proud to be from Harlem and wanted it to be restored to its former glory. 

“A big part of our success goes to Jr. Partner Mariah Dillard. Without her remarkable drive and local contacts, this would not have gotten off its feet. And we definitely would not have had the opportunity to implement our juvenile mentoring program. So everyone, let’s give a big round of applause.” Mariah snaps out of her daydreaming to hear Mr. Prescott mention her name. 

As she goes around the room shaking hands and accepting thanks, she rues the day the juvenile mentoring program ever crossed her lips. It seemed like such a good idea at the beginning, she planned for every contingency, there was nothing that should have been left to chance.

Except him.

She leaves the office circle jerk and heads to her office, knowing that they’ll be congratulating themselves for a while, she needs some peace and quiet. She’s kicked off her shoes and is laying on her couch with her eyes closed when she hears the door open. She knows it’s him, no one else is brave enough to come in her office with no invitation.

“What the fuck was that?” He’s laughing incredulously, “Is that what happens here, you get some black or brown kid probation instead of jail, and you think you’re heros?”

Mariah cracks one eye open, “You and me both know better, but in their minds….” She trails off looking at him. Since he’s been transferred to her his style has improved and he actually looks like the 20 something he is. He’s kept the jeans and sneakers, but they’re better quality now. He normally wears a sports coat to complete the look. 

‘Still too young for you, baby girl. You leave that boy alone’ Mama Mabels voice is rolling around in her head. And hearing that makes her want to rebel a bit. Some of that must show on her face because he comes over to the couch, picks up her feet and settles down with her legs thrown over his thighs. 

He starts massaging her feet and she barely holds back a moan. She’s drifting away again when she feels him shift, his touch moving past her feet and up, up, up. She decides not to scold him for acting out of turn and just enjoy it (and him). Thankful that she decided to forgo her normal pantyhose (it’s been hotter than hell lately) and instead of her usual knee length pencil skirt, she’s wearing a shorter pleated one. 

His hand is on her knee, simply massaging in the way he’s learned she likes (and he is a damn good student, extremely hands on) her stomach clenches and she feels herself getting wetter. She knows he won’t go any further until she gives the go ahead. It’s that power and his willingness to allow her to lead that makes it so much fun. She knew she liked to have control, but didn’t realize it extended into the bedroom (and bathroom, kitchen, and evidently her office)

She widens her legs, arching her right eyebrow, the ‘get to work’ implied. He smirks and lets his hands move up even further, under her skirt and just brushing the edge of her silk panties. She’ll never tell him, but she loves his fingers and what they do to her. He keeps eye contact with her as he used his thumb to lightly stroke her opening, gathering the moisture there and circling her clit. Her breath hitches and she widens her legs, silently egging him on. He slips a finger in and immediately groans to himself. She’s wet, tight, and each time they do this he falls a little harder.

He’s watching her face intently now, waiting for the moment that she will grow impatient with his soft strokes and demand that he speed up. Judging by the way she’s thrusting her hips into his hand, it’s now. He adds another finger, pumping with a steady rhythm. He wants to taste her, but knows that would be taking it too far.

Mariah is breathing heavy now, anticipating that sweet release that she’s come to expect from him. He’s eager to please and Mariah swears he gets off on her approval. On one rather enthusiastic thrust, her foot brushes his tented pants and his breath catches and he curses under his breath. Mariah takes note and deliberately increases pressure, all the while ensuring that he keeps his hand right where she needs it.

He comes first, with a loud moan that hits her in all the right places, and she follows soon after. He withdraws his fingers, making sure to brush his thumb over her one last time. She jerks and glares at him. He smiles and proceeds to lick his fingers clean, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. 

Mariah gets up and adjusts her clothes, slipping back into that unflappable demeanor with ease. She looks down at him, “You can take the rest of the day off, I’m sure Cornell will appreciate having his boy around again.” She pauses. “Why did you even volunteer for this? I didn’t think law was your thing.”

He gets up, not bothering to hide his obvious wet spot and brings his thumb to his mouth, he knows he’s already addicted to how she tastes. Making sure to lick every inch, he simply smirks and walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in this much detail. Hope you all like it.


End file.
